


meet me in the afterglow

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: In a foreign town where Takahiro hardly knows his own surroundings, having Issei by his side feels like he’s at home.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: SofA Lite





	meet me in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imori_Hikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Imori_Hikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> heya !! i hope you like this prompt~ this is my first time writing matsuhana !!

Takahiro laces his hands with Issei’s. They’re lying down next to each other, long after Takahiro has said goodnight to Hajime, promising to get a full night’s rest. He’s not even supposed to be in Issei’s room, though he’s sure that Hajime has already figured out by now that they’re sneaking around. It reminds him of the days when he was a schoolchild ignoring his curfew. His mind is racing and he’s wide awake. From the looks of it, Issei’s wide awake as well. They’re still filled with adrenaline from playing a show earlier. 

It was a particularly fun show, the last one of this tour leg. Tomorrow morning they’re driving home and taking a break for two weeks before they’re on the road again for the next leg.

“Can’t sleep?” 

“No.”

Issei sits up. “We should go somewhere.”

Takahiro looks at him, doubtful. “Where? The only places that are open are fast-food restaurants or grocery stores.”

“I know a place,” Issei says in an attempt to reassure him. He rolls out of bed and tosses his pillow at Takahiro’s head. “Come on, put on a jacket, it’ll be fun.”

Issei fumbles with the keys in his jacket pocket while Takahiro grabs his hoodie hanging off of the office chair before - reluctantly - following suit. They turn left to the stairs of the fire exit, it’s closer than walking to the elevator and saves them from the long wait.

They run in the bitter cold through the parking lot before they get into the car. It’s the middle of January, and Takahiro is starting to regret agreeing to this, but Issei seems happy enjoying Takahiro’s company, so he doesn’t say anything. Takahiro turns on the heater the moment Issei starts the car.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Takahiro asks.

Issei waves him off. “Of course I do. MapQuest is for losers.”

“You used MapQuest yesterday to get to McDonald’s,” Takahiro points out. Even then, it still took them half an hour to try and figure out how to get there. Issei isn’t very good at directions, but that doesn’t matter right now. They’ll be back before Hajime and Tooru notice they’re gone anyway.

“Moving on. But, yes, I know where I’m going. We’ve been here before, remember?”

Takahiro quirks a brow. They’ve been to so many places that he doesn’t remember much of anything.

“It was about two years ago, not too long before we got together. We were on our way home from tour,” Issei reminds him. 

It still doesn’t ring a bell, but for the sake of not hurting Issei’s feelings, Takahiro lies and says he remembers, although he wishes he could remember.

Issei doesn’t say anything else. He inches his hand closer to Takahiro’s until their hands are interlocked once again. The sudden warmth of Issei’s hand against his makes him more than happy. It’s one of Takahiro’s favorite things, always has been since they got together.

They continue driving. The fluorescent street lights and shop signs illuminate the town. It seems as though theirs is the only car on the road. Weirdly enough, it’s calming. Takahiro feels relaxed with Issei.

(In a foreign town where Takahiro hardly knows his own surroundings, having Issei by his side feels like he’s at home.)

In the blink of an eye, Issei has stopped driving and parks in front of a play park. He recognizes this place now that they’re here, but just barely. Vague memories of both of them rough-housing on the playground structure come to mind.

“What the heck are we doing here,” Takahiro mutters under his breath. Issei doesn’t seem to be listening, he’s already running away.

Issei sits on one of the swings, smiling smugly. “Push me,” he says gleefully, and Takahiro can’t help but roll his eyes as he gives in anyway.

Takahiro pushes him lightly, so light that it barely feels like a push at all. Issei stops swinging after a bit, and Takahiro sits down on the swing next to him.

“So, what are we doing here?” Takahiro asks once again.

Issei shrugs. “I don’t know. I just wanted to visit this place again. This is where I realized I was in love with you.”

“Aw, babe, that sounds gay,” Takahiro says, not resisting the urge to crack a joke. “Continue.”

Issei laughs. “I mean, I don’t know. You were standing sitting at the top of the slide, shouting that you were king of the world or something, and Tooru was about to push you down.”

_ “That  _ was when you fell in love with me?” Takahiro asks.

Issei shrugs. “I guess so.”

Takahiro leans in toward Issei, and they kiss softly.

Not a whole lot of people would drive in the middle of a cold winter night just to be nostalgic, but Issei would, and Takahiro finds that romantic.

And just as they let go of each other, the neighborhood security chooses to show up at that exact moment, forcing Issei and Takahiro to spring out of their swings and sprint back to their car before they could get caught.

“Maybe we should’ve gone for fast food instead,” Issei says once they’ve locked the car doors and clicked their seatbelts. 

Takahiro hums noncommittally. “Eh. I don’t regret it. Do you?”

“No, of course not,” Issei says. “I like spending time with you.”

Hearing things like that never fail to make Takahiro’s heart flutter. “How sweet. We could still go for fast food though.”

Issei pulls into the drive-thru of the nearest open fast-food restaurant. They spend nearly five minutes bickering back and forth on deciding what to order before they decide to just order everything and split it.

Once they pay, they head back to the hotel where they run up the stairs to head back to Issei’s room. When they get back, however, they find that the light is on and Tooru is sitting on the bed. Hajime is sitting on the office chair, half-asleep, but he jolts awake once he sees the two enter the room.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Takahiro asks, skeptical.

“I took your key on accident,” Tooru says. “I’ve been trying to call you two for the past hour.”

Issei fumbles for his - dead - phone, while Takahiro finds that his phone had been on silent this whole time. “Sorry,” they say in unison. “We have food to make up for it?”

Tooru beams. “Gimme!” he shrieks. 

The rest of the night is spent laughing while sharing each other’s food. Takahiro couldn’t ask for better bandmates.

**Author's Note:**

> [credits updated once creators are revealed!]


End file.
